wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Mairu Orihara
Mairu Orihara is one of Izaya's younger sisters and the twin sister of Kururi in the light novel series, Durarara and the Wonderland series. Like her brother, she is a troublemaker at school and introduces herself as liking to read encyclopedias, manga, and adult magazines. She also declares that she is bisexual and is looking for girls who are interested. Along with her sister, she is a big fan of Kasuka Heiwajima, stating that she would gladly see Izaya die in front of a truck for a chance to meet him. Appearance and Personality Appearance Mairu has brown eyes and long brown hair often tied back in a braid. Her school attire consists of a black sailor uniform which contrasts with the usual Raira Academy uniform. This, combined with her glasses, gives her the look of a stereotypical bookworm, contrasting with her outgoing nature. Her street attire generally consists of a yellow hoodie with dog ears and a green skirt. Kururi usually wears a similar outfit with opposite color schemes. Personality Mairu is extremely energetic and outgoing and is a textbook chatterbox in real life. She can also be rather vulgar and usually has no problem going into extreme detail about subjects about sex and pornography even when others are listening, which usually prompts Kururi to calm her down. While usually acting playfully in most situations, Mairu has been shown to get serious if there is genuine danger, especially if it might pose a threat to Kururi. Online, her personality is almost completely opposite. Mairu usually only replies with short phrases or a single word much like Kururi does in real life. However, her vulgarity still shines through as she occasionally gets blocked for obscene content. Like her sister, Mairu regularly attends martial arts classes and is a skilled fighter. She tends to use her fighting skills more frequently than her sister. Back Story For the most part, Mairu and Kururi had a fairly normal childhood without any real incidents. However, with their parents usually working overseas, Izaya practically raised the twins on his own. It was Izaya who claimed responsibility for causing their peculiar natures, as he told Namie in Volume 4, Chapter 3 of the novels. Later on, in Volume 9, Chapter 2, Shinra explains to Celty why this is. He says that when the twins were still in elementary school, Izaya told them, in a way that even their five-year-old selves could understand, that as twins they were the same, so what was the point of living if in everything they did, they were the same? Shinra said he didn't think it was because Izaya was prejudiced against twins or anything, nor that he meant any harm, but that he probably just 'wanted to see' what they would do - if they would feel discouraged or maybe even fight with each other. Instead, Mairu and Kururi decided to make a new purpose for themselves. According to Shinra, he thinks that maybe it was in order to obtain their brother's approval and maybe even affections. He thinks that at first, they might have done it just because they wanted him to like them. Whatever the case, they decided to attempt embodying humankind - the Japanese in particular - between the two of them. What one didn't have, the other would make up for. They thought they could try to compensate for each others weaknesses by adapting opposing personalities. According to Izaya in Volume 4, the twins flipped a coin to see who would adopt what personality. In Volume 9, Shinra said they rolled a dice to split 'traits' between them. In this way, they could embody humankind with only the best of humanity because they could develop their positive traits as strengths and make up for each others' negative traits to cancel them out. Storyline History Happy Wonderland Mairu comes up with the idea of sleeping with Aoba in a threesome as an early Christmas present. Kururi agrees and they call him up. At first, the twins have a hard time of trying to work out how to make a threesome with two girls and guy work out, but they managed to pull it off. Deep Blue Wonderland Aoba tries to keep the Orihara twins safe from Kaori after she kills everyone in the Blue Squares.He even goes as far as to stop them from watching the Blue Squares' snuff videos after their links were posted in the Dollars' chatroom. Mairu and Kururi think he needs to make up with Mikado even though he doesn't remember him anymore. Wonderland Chaos Mairu and Kururi end up kidnapped and being used in the final game for Kaori's game show, Midnight Wheel of Misfortune. Aoba is forced to choose between the twins for who gets to live. He ends up choosing Kururi. As a result, Kaori cuts Mairu's life thread causing her to be erased from existence. Because she has been erased, nobody remembers her at all. Relationships Kururi Orihara Main Article: Kururi Orihara Mairu and Kururi have been shown to have a very close and incestuous love for one another although Mairu appears to be the most outspoken about it. The two of them are rarely seen apart from each other and always make decisions on everything together from fashion to personality traits. The two of them even decided to have opposite IRL and Online personalities. While Mairu is usually the most talkative of the two in real life, online she is usually very quiet, saying little more than a word or two during conversations. However, these few additions to the chat room conversations that she makes are usually some form of innuendo. Izaya Orihara Main Article: Izaya Orihara Due to their parents usually being overseas for work, Izaya ended up practically raising the twins himself and says he feels guilty because he believes they turned out abnormally because of his influence. He claims that he never knew how to deal with them - a trait that they seem to share only with Shizuo Heiwajima - and that he finds them unlovable, even as humans, because of their oddness. He claims that if even he can't love them, then no one possibly could. The twin's relationship with their older sibling is a fairly stable one. Surprisingly, they are among the few people who can actually annoy him, as he said he never knew how to deal with them while they were growing up. Despite Izaya's mild irritation with them, they seem to get along well whenever they talk however the twins have openly stated that they wouldn't mind Izaya getting injured or killed in some way (especially if it would somehow get them to meet their idol: Yuuhei Hanejima) which would imply that they are indifferent towards Izaya. However, at the end of Volume 09, Mairu admits that if Izaya does get killed she and Kururi would still feel sad before laughing. Aoba Kuronuma Main Article: Aoba Kuronuma While the twins and Aoba get along fine, Mairu's specific relationship with him is a bit of an odd topic. While Mairu does kiss Aoba immediately after Kururi does, it's very clear that the only reason she is interested in him is that Kururi is interested as well. Aoba, while perplexed, doesn't appear to mind this and seems to accept it with very little protest. It can be speculated that she and Kururi might like Aoba due to his similar personality to Izaya, the brother who raised them, and a need to earn his approval. Trivia * She is the first person to be censored on the Chat Room for mature content. * In the first season of the English dubbed version of the anime, she and Kururi share the same voice actress. ** In the second season, they each have a different English voice actress. * Mairu is a competent martial artist who fights directly using kicks and punches (unless she feels like using other weaponry like thumbtacks) while her sister, Kururi, defends herself using items such as pepper spray, stun guns, or other items in her bag. * Her and Kururi's birthday is on Valentine's Day * The twins' and Izaya's maternal grandparents are deceased. * The twins appeared briefly on the background in the 8th episode. Sources * Basic Information: http://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Mairu_Orihara Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Deceased Characters Category:Erased Characters